HanaKimi Sasuhina Style
by XxOppaoppaxX
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, originally a girl cross-dressed to go to Konohagakure all-boy's school, just to see her high-jump idol. I got all my inspiration to the Taiwan drama of Hana-Kimi, and of course the Hana-Kimi manga it self.
1. Chapter 1

Tenten was carefully painting her nails, then admire it, while her best friend was about to take the most trouble-some decision, any girl can take.

"Hey, Hinata?" Tenten continued to admire her nails, while she gathers up the courage to ask her friend why in the world she is doing this?

"Hm?" Hinata fingered her long strands of hair locks, not caring to what Tenten has to say to her.

"Are you sure you want to go back alone to study? I mean there's so many good college's here in the U.S." Tenten looked at Hinata concerned. She was really worried about her traveling alone, all the way to Taiwan, when she could just literally stay here.

"I'm sure! And I used all my energy and time to convince dad to let me go back and study there. Also my long fantasies is about to come true!" Hinata had sparks of hope and happiness in her eyes.

"Yup, I know, It's all for that high-jump idol of yours." Tenten glanced around Hinata's room and there was a wall reserved only for her idol, all of his latest news, and his entire picture graph was there all been glued, or either been stapled forcefully to the wall.

"This is really odd. His like a total stranger to you." Tenten kept on looking around Hinata's weird room.

"Let me tell you something Tenten. True love…doesn't always happen to everyone. But, not happening doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Therefore I'm going to use my power, to prove the existence of love!" Hinata without hesitation cut a piece of her long locks out, smiling.

"No! Why I loved your hair?" Tenten screamed out. "Why did you cut it?" She kept popping out question that Hinata didn't answer. She enjoyed cutting her hair, and was very excited for her trip.

…

*Huff, huff*

"God, what's wrong with me? Tardy on the very first day of school. Oh my god!" Hinata was trying to catch for some air, but she could only catch so much.

"But, I'm here to search for true love! I came this far for this. *Huff, huff* I paid the biggest price for this. Just to enroll to Konohagakure all-boys school! GO!"

Hinata wobbled around, as she tried to make a run for it to the school campus. Her soles of her shoes felt hot, while they were hitting the school pavement.

She crossed over a bridge, where someone was walking in front of her calmly, even though he was late like her.

"Front, you in the front! Get out of my way!" Hinata signaled the person, but apparently he didn't see which caused them to bump on each other harshly. Hinata ended up with her papers scattered in the floor.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of my way?" Hinata was angered by this. "Didn't you hear?" She grabbed some of the papers tightly causing some to crinkle a little bit. "Are you a guy or a girl? What's the big deal for being bumped into?" Hinata's lavender eye's widened as the young boy asked her this peculiar question.

"Of course I'm a guy! This is after all an all-boy's school right? What the heck are you talking about?" Hinata quickly grabbed her papers and instantly made a run for it.

"Hey! Hey!" He called out, but got no responds back from the running Hyuuga. He looked backed on where the Hyuuga fell and saw a black school bag laying in the ground.

…

*Student chattering*

"Class. Please lower down your voices, talk quietly." The teacher sighed, and started talking about history, even though no one was listening. And then out of no where, instantly…

"Hi my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I'm the new transferred student, and I'm late because my flight was delayed. I'm tardy and it won't happen again!"

Everyone ceased talking and put all there attention to the new kid. Hinata looked around and saw everybody's mouth wide open, including the teacher.

"Um, did I interrupt?"

"No. Everyone quite, quite let me introduce to you all. This is our new student, his name is Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata came back from America, so please help him out okay?"

*Students still chattering*

"Your classmates are very talkative. By the way student Hinata, next time when you come to classes remember to always bring your school bag."

"School bag? Yeah I did bring it. It's…"

Hinata put up her clenching fist seeing only nothing.

"Huh, where's my school bag?" Hinata's heart was skipping beats, then…

"Ugh!" Someone roughly shoved her schoolbag to her chest. She turned around, and then her whole world turned slow motion as she watched her high-jump idol stare at her as he passed by. Hinata's mouth was wide open, and her eye's look like they where about to pop out.

"Your legs are pretty short, but you can sure run fast. Didn't even know you left your school bag." He calmly walked over to his desk as he finished the conversation.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning, good morning." The teacher smiled, giving Sasuke a warm welcome start to class.

Hinata's eye's followed him until he plopped down to his desk.

"So, the person I just bumped to, was him?" Hinata quietly whispered to herself, and remembered on how she first saw Sasuke on T.V and how he touched her heart and inspired her to follow her goals. This is the reason why I joined Konohagakure all-boy's school, for proving the existences of true love, Hinata thought.

…

*School bell rings*

"Everybody, class is over." The teachers shuffled his papers and exited out of the classroom.

"Never thought we'll be in the same class together." Hinata kept on staring at Sasuke. "This way it's one step closer to achieving my goal and destiny." Hinata squealed, and then looked around the whole classroom. "Eh, class is over?" My performance back then, was horrible I must restart, and give him a good impression, thought Hinata. She then stood up from her chair and started walking to Sasuke's desk, who was texting in his phone quietly.

"Hey, that transfer student is going to talk to Sasuke." A couple of random student burst out.

Come on Hinata, this is your dream true; remain calm at all possibilities, Hinata kept on thinking on her mind instead of making a move.

Hinata moved on the side of Sasuke's desk.

"Sasuke classmate."

Sasuke turned to see who disturb him, and saw a disappointing sight; it was the kid who bumped to him earlier this morning.

"What is it?" He managed to ask.

Hinata you're a dude now, a dude must act like a dude. Must say something the is guy-like, Hinata had a couple of sweat beads running down from her head. Meanwhile Sasuke was awkwardly fingering his phone.

"I like you. Please be my friend."

Hinata bowed down. The student far back was completely astonished on what they just recently heard, making Hinata stand back up.

"Did I say something weird?"

"Um, sorry I don't have that kind of interest."

My god, don't tell me he thinks I'm gay? Hinata started breathing uncontrollably.

"People returning from the U.S are so open-minded."

Hinata looked to the back students, sweating hard.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, you misunderstood!"

Hinata started shouting, and started looking at Sasuke with an apologized look. Sasuke stood up uncomfortably and started exiting out the classroom.

"Hey, classmate Sasuke where are you going?" Hinata started to tag along.

"To stay away from you." He stated out coldly, he fast walked out of the classroom leaving an awed Hinata.

"I messed up my first conversation with him. What's wrong with me? He probably thinks I'm gay now."

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata looked at the bathroom mirror with confidence.

"**Hinata Hyuuga you must keep your cool, and you must make Sasuke believe that you just want to be good friends, not what he thought. Sasuke said in T.V. "as long you work hard, you'll be rewarded." Don't give up yet Hinata got it?" Hinata pounded the mirror with her bare fist and determination filled her lavender eyes. The moment was ruined when a strange boy suddenly came jumping in from behind her.**

"**Who are you? Why did you come here? What are you doing here? Get out, get out!"**

**Hinata was breathing non-stop. The moment was just so unbearable, seeing a guy using the bathroom along with a disguised girl. **

"**Hello, kiddo. You seem to have a lot of questions. Let me answer them one by one. First I'm Konohagakure's Golden Soccer Kid; people call me "Undefeatable Super Golden Right Foot." Naruto Uzumaki. Second, I heard this is the men's toilet, why can't I come in? And third, coming here is to take a piss you know." **

"**Ha-ha, that's right you're going to take a piss, I mean this is the guy's toilet, no girl's allowed except those cleaning ladies." **

**Hinata started to blab about random things.**

"**Oh well I guess I'm going." **

**Hinata bowed down and started to make a run for it, but Naruto didn't let her slip away that easily.**

"**Hey!"**

"**Uh, yes what is it?"**

"**Since you're a new student… I won't hold grudges against you, how about I give you a "service"?**

"**Huh, service?"**

**Hinata was interested so she turned to Narutos direction, who was still pissing, Hinata instantly turned back around after seeing a quick preview of the scene.**

"**What kind of service?" **

"**Oh, you don't know yet?"**

"**Know what?"**

"**Usually, newbie students, take of their pants in front of all students… Run ten laps for all to watch!"**

**Naruto started to laugh, tears quickly came down as he kept chuckling. Hinata on the other hand was shocked to the fullest.**

"**Ah, you're joking right?" **

**Hinata's face started to turn red and her panting kept on going. **

"**Fine, since we hit off pretty well I'll give you discounts just run two laps, run for me right now."**

**Naruto was smiling brightly; he enjoyed the scene of teasing the newbie student.**

"**Stop joking around will you. What you said was it real?" **

**Hinata almost cried, until Naruto came to her direction, while zipping his pants and told Hinata there was another option.**

"**Is there?"**

**Hinata smile gleefully and turned around.**

"**Yes, there is."**

**Naruto leaned against the wall, and smirked coolly.**

"**That is, I'll take of my pants and show you."**

**Naruto quickly took of his pants in front of Hinata, who was already screaming and started running out of the bathroom.**

"**That was too funny; no wonder I had permission to wear 2 pants today there was a new student"**

**Naruto wore his pants again, yet still laughing on that incident.**

…

"**Let me show you, this is our dormitory's common room, you may come in here when your bored or something either to fool around or just watch T.V."  
**

**Hinata and Naruto walked around the dormitory room, silently and awkwardly.**

"**Hey!"  
**

**Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinatas neck as they continued on strolling together.**

"**I was just playing with you, you know so why are you so scared?" **

"**I just came back from America, and don't know how guy's joke around here."**

**Naruto made a halt and set his school bag on the side of a nearby table.**

"**Then I'm going to introduce myself properly. I was admitted as an athletic scholarship student." **

**Naruto pointed at Hinata causing her to back away a little.**

"**Konohagakure Golden Right Foot, plus "Split-second Speedo Kid" expert in soccer."**

**Naruto quickly made a kick in the air which shocked Hinata. Naruto then fixed his school attire and looked at a random direction.**

"**Not a bragger, but no one has a faster foot than me in Konohagakure."**

**Naruto smiled and then turned around to recollect his belongings, and then swiftly put his arms again on Hinatas shoulders.**

"**I was just cool wasn't I?" **

"**Cool, very cool."**

**Hinata shook her head, which made Naruto once again, laughs a little.**

"**So what kind of sports do you like?" He asked casually.**

"**I do track events but I have no skill in them just for fun." Hinata smiled as she explained all this to Naruto.**

"**That's true if you feel you're not as skillful as the others, it's better to give up, because it will be a waste of time and energy, doesn't seem to be worth it." **

**Naruto shook his head back and forth, while Hinata was distracted, she just saw Sasuke coming in the dormitory's common room.**

"**Hey, isn't that Sasuke Uchiha?" **

"**Yup, it's Sasuke in the flesh."**

**Hinata kept on staring non-stop at him as he entered.**

"**But it seems that he doesn't like you very much."**

**Hinata glared at Naruto looking sad and worried. What did he mean by not like me? His wrong, way wrong to be exact.**

"**Well it's because of this morning I told him that I liked him."**

"**Tsk, Sasuke is like that his used to being a loner. He always has his dormitory room all for himself, but since you came in he has to share with you, must be a pain for him and you did say weird things this morning to him, can't blame him if he dislikes you."  
**

"**Dislike me? Why does he dislike me? Does he hate me because I have to share a room with him? Meanie."**

**And then that moment Hinata just realized what she said out loud and what Naruto said to her when he was explain on why Sasuke hates her.**

"**Wait what did you say?"**

**Hinata turned into Narutos direction **

"**You said me and Sasuke will be sharing the same room together?"**

"**Um, that means sleeping with him."**

**Hinata was completely stunned, her jaw dropped down and her eye's where huge again, she felt like shivering.**

"**God, I'm going to share a dorm with Sasuke, what do I do? I'm not mentally prepared for that yet, wait does it also mean sleeping in the same bed with him?"  
**

"**It is the same bed."**

**Naruto wanted to tease Hinata a little bit longer until he finally pushed her to her limits. Hinata started wandering to her fantasies and thought of different scenarios that might happen when they sleep together. Her mouth was letting out some drools. But her fantasies was ceased when Naruto hid behind a couch and said…**

"**Hinata move out of the way!"**

**He screamed, but Hinata was a little to late a fluffy white-haired dog jumped on top of her. **

"**What the heck Yu Chi Lang!" (P.S: I kept Yu Chi Langs real name I couldn't think up a pet name.)**

**Naruto popped out of the couch, but he was astonished on the scene.**

"**Hinata your good, Yu Chi Lang usually plays only with girls, you're the first guy to get away from his deadly attacks."**

"**Oh, really?"**

**Yu Chi Lang got off of Hinata and released her from his furry grasp.**

"**Let me introduce you to Yu Chi Lang, it's a dog that Sasuke keeps in his room, he only plays with Sasuke and a girl's he doesn't like the rest."**

"**Oh, is that so?"**

**Hinata blinked her eyes rapidly. Will her secret get known because of this dog? No I'm sure it won't.**

"**But then again you can easily be mistaken for a girl but the chest won't lie to anyone."**

**Naruto punched Hinatas chest lightly, causing her to be pushed away a little. Hinata felt very uncomfortable when Naruto touched her chest area but Yu Chi Lang barked causing Naruto to back away.**

"**Uh, almost time for soccer practice by the way I lived in 203 so if you need any guidance feel free to knock and I'll be there for you bye, bye Yu Chi Lang."**

"**Bye, bye."**

"**Men, although I successfully hid my gender I still fail, why do I have to get mixed feelings? Is my chest really that flat to the point when hitting it you can't feel anything?"**

…

**Hinata looked around the hallway for her dorm number then she finally spotted it, she gulped and was nervous but knocked anyways.**

"**It's me Hinata, excuse me." Hinata opened the door and peered inside, seeing Sasuke studying and typing on his laptop.**

"**Excuse me."**

**Sasuke quickly glanced at Hinata and then continued typing minding his own business.**

"**Nice surroundings in here." Hinata complimented and chuckled.**

**Sasuke didn't responds and didn't even looked at her direction, just simply tending on his own stuff.**

**Hinata plopped down on the floor and started un-packing her belongings. Out of all the things she took out first, she took out her cute yellow doggy pillow and quickly kissed it. She kept on staring at Sasuke who was till doing the same process: keeps looking on the book, and then types again. Hinata stood up and again went up to Sasuke.**

"**Classmate Sasuke this morning was a total misunderstanding I must apologize for the things I said. But, I truly want to be friends with you I especially transferred here to America because I'm a fan of your high-jumping, my biggest dream is to see you high-jump in person so my trip wouldn't be for nothing.**

"**In that case, you can return now." Sasuke replied.**

"**Huh?" Hinata was utterly shocked and disappointed that his role model said that in front of her in person to.**

**Sasuke looked at Hinata eye to eye then calmly said…**

"**I already gave up on high-jumping." He quickly returned to his studies leaving a paralyzed Hinata.**

"**Hey, do you know what you just said? Why did you give up on high jumping? For you, I went through so much just to be here. For you, I paid such a big price, even dressed up as…"**

**Hinata shook Sasuke furiously then stopped to let him go.  
**

"**Giving up, is giving up. Do I need your permission?"**

"**I didn't mean… I just thought high jumping was your dream, I thought you'll stay on high jumping forever didn't you say "as long as you work hard, you'll be rewarded all that's left is to believe in your own power" **

**Sasuke turned back to Hinatas direction confused.**

"**How do you know so much about me?" He asked.**

"**Please do not imagine what type of person I'm supposed to be I think these matters have nothing to do with you." **

**Sasuke stood up leaving the dorm and leaving Hinata alone again…**

**-To be continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

As usually, sighing and moping around Hinata was thinking about Sasuke. Why did he quit? What's the reason for making him quit? When did he quit? So many unanswered questions that Hinata wants' to ask him but just couldn't, she'll only get on his way and besides he needs a little space right now.

*Knock, knock*

Hinata quitted her thoughts and rushed to the door.

"Classmate Sasuke!'

Hinata was dismayed, it wasn't Sasuke, but it was a total unknown student to her.

"Err, who are you?"

"Are you Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Yes, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, what is it?"

"Hello, I'm year 2 student…Kiba Inuzuka, also the head of this dorm, and the place you're living at just happens to be within my jurisdiction. So I came to explain the dorm's rules and things to watch out for."

"Oh, I see, thank you, senior."

Kiba smirked at Hinata, and started to check her out which made the atmosphere feel a little un-easy. Hinata zipped up her jacket for security and Kiba watched her as she did the process of closing it.

"You've been in Konohagakure for less than a day, yet caused such heated discussions throughout the whole school. But seeing you in person surprised me, because you're much cuter than I imagined."

Hinata forced herself to make a happy smile or at least a nice atmosphere where you can breathe on.

"Good thing you're a guy, if you were a girl, tonight, I would make you lose the most treasured thing in your life."

Kiba was looking at Hinata seductively but it only made her more uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah good thing I'm a guy."Hinata eye's blinked rapidly.

"Alright, I'll show you around let's go."

"Oh yeah"

…

"Although every room has its own stand-alone bathing utilities, gas is only supplied till midnight, so if you don't want to take cold showers, take it early. Oh and the cafeteria opens from 6 to 8, although only 2 hours, but it's an all-boy's school we're all carnivores. If you don't want to be a vegetarian, go line up early."

"Hey, senior is there a salad bar?"

Kiba stopped walking immediately which caused a squeaky sound to appear in the shiny floor of the cafeteria room.

"These types of girlish food we don't provide…Brother you can't be…"

Kiba rested his hands on Hinatas shoulders but Hinata didn't spoke, not even a murmur.

"Then good, I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

They picked up the pace again as they started to stroll slowly.

"Hey Lee." Kiba said apathetically.

Lee roughly bumped Hinata on the shoulders on purpose.

"What the heck?"

"Senior Kiba! Hinata Hyuuga I won't give the school idol throne to you! Stop dreaming!"

Lee pointed at Hinata then quickly went to the other direction, to the exit doors.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't mind him."

Lee went back in front of Kiba and Hinata furious.

"What do you want know?" Kiba questioned Lee.

"Am I not allowed to go in the wrong direction?"

Lee then went to the opposite direction, the direction he came from to begin with. Hinata felt embarrassed to what she thinks she did.

"His Lee. He's Konohagakure's famous little sweetheart, but I think this time he has a strong rival, look over there."

Kiba pointed at a huge looking stand with Hinatas pictures all shown and pasted in.

"What the? Why are there pictures of me?"

Hinata awed as she walked closer to the stand to examine further.

"When were they taken? Why didn't I feel anything?" Hinata looked everywhere in the bulletin board and saw hundreds of her pictures posted and taken.

"You just entered Konohagakure for less than 24 hours, and already snatched Lee's hard earned fame, I think he must hate you."

Kiba looked at the only single picture of Lee, which looked horrible.

"And he takes me as his rival?'

Kiba tapped the desk, and disturb a man who was cleaning his camera lenses.

"Japanese Kakashi, don't go over board."

"Don't worry senior Kiba I will perform best within my lines."

"That's good. Take your time looking around; I'm going on a date, bye."

"Oh, bye, bye."

Hinata felt weary after all the things that just happened in one day. Why do I feel I came into a strange place? Hinata wondered.

"Don't worry he doesn't have bad intentions."

Hinata turned around to see Kiba who was still there apparently. But after he said the warning he smiled then left.

Wow so slick he can even read my thoughts, thought Hinata. She stood there, staring at outer space without moving an inch, but Kakashi changed that as he was taking picture's that caused Hinata to run away.

"Hinata, you were together with that womanizer." Naruto said worried.

"Huh? Senior Kiba said he'll show me around, so I walked around with him. Naruto let me ask you something."

"Hm."

"Does Senior Kiba always talk so bluntly? I felt so strange."

"Let me secretly tell you, did you know, that guy, a girl could get pregnant by just talking with him!"

"Pregnant? For real?

Hinata started to pant and gasp loudly again as she thought about pregnancy it worried her.

"It's true, why would I lie to you?" It's a good thing you're not a girl."

Hinata kept on shivering. She felt her heart thumping and her bones dancing around.

"Hey, why are you so nervous, you're not a girl, right?"

"How is that even possible? How can I possibly be a girl? I'm a guy of course I can never get pregnant, ha-ha."

Naruto and Hinata started laughing, there laughter echoing through the cafeteria room.

"Then, you're done looking around the cafeteria?"

"Just about."

"Okay, then let's return to the dorm together." Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata once more.

"Oh, okay."

"Let's go."

…

"Hinata, thank goodness you have me walking this route with you. When walking this route is really scary at night!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Do you want to hear about The Seven big scary Mysteries of Konohagakure?"

"Mysteries? Err, wait let's change the topic."

"Change the topic…Ah what a pity, but OK. Ah right there look at this tree."

"What about it?"

"During the summer, the tree would…Grow lots of guavas!"

"Oh really?"

"Really, others grows mango, so we grow guava."

"Seems really interesting."

Hinata was having a blast walking with Naruto. Because every time he was there next to her she feels welcomed and happy.

"Yeah it's really interesting; what's more interesting are the stories about me, Konohagakure's Golden Right Foot. It was one year ago when I-

The rest of Naruto's word drifted away out of Hinatas mind as she saw a snoozing Sasuke under the guava tree.

"Uh, Naruto, Naruto, if you're tired go ahead to the dorm first, I still want to explore more."

"Walk around a little more? By yourself?"

"Yeah, by myself."

Naruto was a little concerned about this but decide that it wasn't his choice.

"Well then just take care. I'm off to watch The World Cup."

"Ok, take care,"

"Take care."

"Take care, thanks, bye."

"Don't stay out too late."

"Alright."

Naruto and Hinata went there separate way's and went to tend there own business.

Hinata walked sneakily to the spot where Sasuke was resting, then quickly dashed to his direction and bowed down.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I like to apologize to you. Today in the dorm, I shouldn't have said all those things to you. Actually I…"

Hinata stopped blabbering as she gazed at Sasuke, he was still sleeping.

"Hey why are you like this? When I'm talking to you at least look at me, this is basic manner you know…Hey..."

Sasukes eyes were peacefully closed, his head tilting a little bit to the right side.

"Hey…"

Hinata leaned a little and started to look around his bubble.

"Oh, he fell asleep." Hinata sat down next to Sasuke, making sure she was comfortable first.

"Although you weren't friendly today, I can't leave you like this, the wind is pretty strong right now, and I'll shield you for a bit or else you might catch a cold."

Hinata leaned a little closer and tightly stretched out her jacket to shield both Sasuke and her from the strong wind, running free tonight.

"Classmate Sasuke did you know? I really like your high jump. And you've said before "as long as you work hard, there will be rewards, all that's left is believing in your own power." But what made you quit?"

Sasuke started to lean too much on his left side he started to fall, but Hinata quickly grabbed him and ceased his fall from happening. She placed him back to where his original pose was.

"Good thing I'm here, you would have fallen flat to your face… I worked hard because you worked hard, but you're not working hard right now, how am I supposed to work hard? Do you even know what I'm saying?"

Sasuke leaned towards Hinata, and landed on her soft shoulders.

"I guess you don't understand."

Hinata kept Sasuke on her shoulders, but had mixed feelings going on inside her brain. Hinata finally made a choice to move Sasuke back to where he was posing at a minute ago, but thought a little to late, Yu Chi Lang was running to there direction quite fast and instantly lunge on top of Sasuke, causing Sasuke to lay flat on top of Hinata face to face.

"Why did you pull me down?" Sasuke pushed himself upwards.

"It wasn't me it was Yu Chi Lang!" Hinata started to sit up once more.

"How come you're here?" Sasuke brushed of his sleeves, taking out the pieces of small grass.

"I was afraid that you might catch a cold sitting out here. Although it's none of my business. But if you get sick, I would be troubled anyway, I originally wanted to wake you up, but you were sleeping so nicely… So I thought I'll shield you from the wind."

"You said you want to shield me from the wind. You're weird." Sasuke turned around and smiled a little.

"Hey look whose talking; you were the one just on top of me right now." Hinata replied.

Sasuke felt embarrassed so he continued to just fluff Yu Chi Lang's fur.

"You're embarrassed." Hinata teased Sasuke.

"Let me tell you, when you were sleeping, you were snoring and gritting your teeth, you even drooled!  
I recorded it all in my cell phone! Wanna see, wanna see?" Hinata started to shuffle her pocket, in search for her phone.

Sasuke felt un-easy, which never happened before.

"Yu Chi Lang, let's go back."

"You're leaving?"

Sasuke stood up and started to lead Yu Chi Lang back to the dorms.

Don't tell me his mad at me? Hinata thought with a frown oh her face.

"Hurry up, the dorm has a curfew." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, Ok!"

Hinata and Sasuke strolled back to the dorm, this time together… Without anyone being alone or sad.

-To be continued-


End file.
